


thanos uses the time stone to obliterate season 7 of voltron

by lucy (stillwoozy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 125435 percent canon, Gen, Q U A L I T Y, i cried fourteen times while making this, infinity war part 2 spoilers, like this happened, season 7 was the best season of voltron, thanos redemption arc, this is the script, yall just don t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwoozy/pseuds/lucy
Summary: thanos uses the time stone to obliterate season 7 of voltron





	1. Chapter 1

thanos slammed his laptop shut as he stared at the klance fanart taped on his wall 

in anger, he got up and grabbed his special glove and put it on as he sat back down in front of the screen

“this is for adam” he whispered, caressing the computer

his fingers collided and then season 7 got fuvking destroyed,


	2. yáll thought this was over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion

thanos stares at awlurha (is that how u spell it) in shock™. 

lonce and kheiTh stare at eachother, orange mist like a blanket on the ground. (i’m trying to describe that one scene with gamora and thanos)

lence’s hand grabs kweith’s in sadness. awlrah stands next to thanos. 

“did you do it?” keituh asks thanos

“yes.” thanos responds moistly

“what did it cost?” lance asked, tears filling his tear-filled eyes.

alhluhurah walks over to lance, separating lance and keith’s hands. she inserts her own hand into lance’s.

thanos stares. recalls the klance fanart attached to his wall. remembers adam. thinks of shiro.

thinks of obliterating season 7. it didn’t matter. nothing mattered anymore. 

thanos stares at keIth, lance, and allura. quietly, he responds

“everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cosmiiq.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been watching the voltron drama from a distance it’s kinda fun
> 
> my tumblr is cosmiiq yeet


End file.
